Lucario and the Mystery of Mega Evolution
by zekrom84
Summary: Post Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. Sir Aaron wants to help Lucario achieve Mega Evolution.
1. Chapter 1

Lucario was up early doing some training that morning. He took a deep breath, and focused on the trunk of a tree. He threw three swift punches followed by two kicks.

_Ugh, my body still really hurts after I use that move; there must be a way to lessen the recoil. _

"I must get stronger. I need to fight but still be able to keep myself sturdy." He told himself. He had been at it for weeks trying to master the move Close Combat without recoil. Lucario was starting to think that was impossible, but he wanted to become a strong protector for his master, Sir Aaron, the knight of Cameran palace.

He tried the move yet another time, but his body felt the impact much worse.

"Woah there, Lucario! Don't tire yourself out so much." Sir Aaron advised, as he ran up to the Pokémon.

Sir Aaron handed him a chocolate bar. "Here, eat this to gain back your strength."

"You're very kind." Lucario thanked, as he bit a part of the chocolate.

"Remember: close combat is a move that does immense damage, but leaves the user quite open after the attack. That is why your body must feel so tired; your defences must be lowered each time you attack." Sir Aaron explained.

"I see," Lucario commented. "but surely there must be some other way I can get stronger without too many negative effects."

"I think I can help you with that; recently, I've been doing some research. Just because we're in the afterlife doesn't mean we have to stop learning and exploring."

Sir Aaron pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. "Have you heard of the theory that originated in the Kalos region, known as Mega Evolution?"

"Mega Evolution? Yes, I have heard of the concept; one of my ancestors was the first Pokémon to ever reach the state of mega evolution." Lucario answered.

"So you know that you are capable of achieving mega evolution as well. Although mega evolution did originate in the Kalos region, mega evolution is known to be capable in other regions; such as Hoenn."

Lucario was quite curious about Sir Aaron's words. "Just what are you proposing we do?"

"I'm saying that we go search for a key stone and the elusive Lucarionite. Perhaps we will find more about it if we go to one of the cities in Kalos; Shalour city. The one that has the famous Tower of Mastery. Are you up for the task?"

"Of course, master." Lucario replied.

_Maybe I'll be able to see Ash again once we're down there. I wonder what great things he has done; he shares the same aura as my master. Surely he has become a great pokemon trainer._

"Hmm? Did you say something, Lucario?"

"Just thinking of a friend I made." Lucario answered.

Sir Aaron and Lucario walked towards a portal, where they saw images of clouds, and below that, land. The Kalos Region, known for Mega Evolution, (and perhaps the ultimate weapon, to some extent.)

"There it is," Sir Aaron announced. He took Lucario's hand and they walked through the portal.

_The journey to mega evolution now begins._


	2. Chapter 2

Sir Aaron glanced at Shalour City, noticing that it sits right beside the water. The major thing that stood out to him of course was the Tower of Mastery.

He and Lucario walked up the sandy path, split in the middle of a pond that led to the tower.

He knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Sir Aaron called. "We'd like to learn about Mega Evolution!"

The door opened, with a long creaking noise.

An elderly man stood in front of them.

"Hello, I go by the name of Gurkinn," He said. "but everyone around here calls me the Mega Evolution guru."

"Nice to meet you Gurkinn. My name is Sir Aaron, and this is my partner, Lucario." He gestured over to Lucario.

"Ah, are you named after the famous Sir Aaron from Rota? If I recall, the man also had a Lucario in his possession. What a fitting name for you!" Gurkinn said.

"Come in," Gurkinn gestured.

Lucario stared at the giant Mega Lucario statue in the middle of the room. It stood right beside the staircase, the statue looking up proudly. He took note of the new black markings and crimson colours on its mega evolution's paws.

_So this is what my mega evolved form looks like… very interesting._

They followed Gurkinn up the staircase, and then walked into a library.

Gurkinn pulled out a book from one of the shelves, and opened it.

"Here we go… 'Mega Lucario,'" Gurkin announced. "The first Pokémon to ever reach the state of mega evolution. Lucario gains the ability Adaptability: which gives the user a major boost in power while using moves of its typing; such as metal claw or aura sphere. Lucarionite, the megastone which is required for Lucario to mega evolve, originates in the Kalos Region. The most famous landmark in Kalos is debatable: The Prism Tower in Lumiose City, or the Tower of Mastery in Shalour. Mega Fanatics seem to prefer the Tower of Mastery, since it is rumoured to be built on the spot where the first Pokemon ever mega evolved in history.'"

"Excuse me, Mr. Gurkinn?" Sir Aaron asked.

"Yes?"

"If you don't mind me asking, where might such a person find the elusive mega stone to mega evolve Lucario?"

"Ah, for that you need a key stone: which is most commonly stored in mega rings; although I've seen other variants, such as a mega bangle when I travelled to the Hoenn region. And, of course, I presume you are looking for Lucarionite. Wait here." Gurkinn told them, as he got a ladder.

Gurkinn placed the ladder next to a bookshelf, and grabbed a box on the top. It was a silvery box with a lock combination. He slowly undid the lock, and the box opened.

Sir Aaron and Lucario eyed what was in the box: a small orange coloured stone with swirls of red and blue. Next to that was another stone: clear in colour, but had a rainbow swirls in the middle.

_"__This must be Lucarionite and the keystone he mentioned…" _Lucario thought.

"You look excited." Gurkinn commented. "I do think you are a capable trainer, Aaron; without a doubt. However, to obtain these items from me…"

"I'll do whatever it takes." Aaron pleaded the man.

"You must pass a test." He stated. "Return here tomorrow, at the top of the Tower of Mastery."


End file.
